starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Wizard Jewels
The Wizard Jewels (or the Wild Magic JewelsGreg Autore and the Toy Design of Jewel Riders - Part Three - The Jewel Riders Archive) are magic items in Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. They serve as the MacGuffin of second season, taking over from and replacing the Crown Jewels of season one. These powerful magic jewels once each belonged to an ancient wizard. Now that the wizards are gone, their jewels can usually be now found in their former lairs, protected by traps. The Wizard Jewels are also attracted to places of strong magic—not necessarily just in Avalon. A new Jewel Quest has been destroyed to defeat the witch Lady Kale, stranding Merlin inside the Wild Magic |220x220px]] holding the Time Stone in "The One Jewel"]] When the good wizard Merlin threw the evil ancient wizards into the Wild Magic, their magic jewels flew everywhere. But then he also lost his jewel at the end of the original Jewel Quest. In order to save Merlin, his students, Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders, must find and secure enough of the Wizard Jewels and collect them into the new Jewel Box, and then forge them together as a new jewel for him so he could finally be able to return to Avalon. give up his Jewel in "Prince of the Forest"]] with the second Jewel Box in "Lady of the Lake"]] Meanwhile, the dark alliance of the unexpectedly returning Avalon's renegade princess Lady Kale with newly resurrected ancient wizard Queen Morgana is also seeking the jewels for themselves, so they might use them destroy Merlin, and then rule both Avalon and all the worlds connected via the Wild Magic forevermore. The Jewel Riders and their friends can not allow for such power to fall into the hands of such an evil—and, once collected, the Jewels can be used by them to vanquish the forces of darkness and free Merlin from his Wild Magic prison. The six Wizard Jewels In order of appearance: Unicorn Jewel The Unicorn Jewel The Unicorn Jewel is featured in the episode "Vale of the Unicorns". It is located in the titular Vale of the Unicorns, within the very dangerous Magic Path grotto of trials. The Unicorn Jewel also appears in Avalon: Web of Magic as Kara's magic stone. Garden Stone The Garden Stone The Garden Stone, the Wizard Jewel of Gardenia, once belonged to the wizard Mallory. It is featured in the episode "The Wizard of Gardenia", where it is found hidden in the center of the Wizard's Playground, a magical maze within the realm of Gardenia. (The original script described it as a "diamond wizard jewel".The Wizard of Gardenia (script)) Jewel of Arden The Jewel of Arden The Jewel of Arden is featured in the episode "Prince of the Forest" in possession of Ian in the Forests of Arden, allowing him to take a human form. Jewel of the Sea The Jewel of the Sea The Jewel of the Sea is featured in the episode "The Jewel of the Sea". It fell into the Magic Lagoon in the sea outside Avalon. Time Stone The Time Stone The Time Stone is featured in the episode "Mystery Island". It used to belong to the wizard Ronan whose lair was once in the Jungle. Fortune Jewel The Fortune Jewel The Fortune Jewel once belonged to the wizard Derek. It is featured in the episode "The Fortune Jewel" in possession of Madam Esmeralda, allowing her family to work as a magical fortune tellers for a thousand years. Other Dark Stone The Dark Stone once belonged to Morgana, who had originally named it the Dark Jewel and specifically tuned it to dispose of her good rival Merlin. It is an extremely powerful wizard jewel but is unpredictable and erratic. Through most of the series, it is owned and wielded by new evil sorceress of Avalon, Lady Kale, after she finds and tunes it. At the beginning of the second season, Morgana reunites with her jewel, but discovers she can not use it to return to Avalon because it is now bonded to Kale. Eventually, after the latter is finally defeated by a spell of Gwenevere, using the other Wizard Jewels, the still dangerous Dark Stone is taken by Ian for safekeeping and later actually used by Gwen against Morgana. One Jewel The One Jewel is a magical item of an incredibly immense power, able to channel all of the Wizard Jewels' magic at once. It is featured in the show's last episode, "The One Jewel" (aka "The Last Dance"), when it is created by combining the Staff of Avalon and the Wizard Jewels during the showdown of Merlin and the Jewel Riders against Morgana and the returning evil wizards. Using the Staff of Avalon, the Wizard Jewels can be fused in a special magic forge in the Center of the Wild Magic to create the ultimate Wizard Jewel to rule all the magic. To make it, Princess Gwenevere absorbs the magic of the Dark Stone to re-power her own Sun Stone. Upon the creation of the One Jewel, Morgana attempts to seize it but Gwen snatches it for Merlin, who uses it to eradicate the dark magic wizards. See also * Jewel Quest * Crown Jewels * Enchanted Jewels * Merlin's Jewel References External links * Jewel Guide at The Jewel Riders Archive Who did you want to get the Wizard Jewels? Merlin Kale Morgana Category:Lists Category:Second season Category:Items Category:Wizard Jewels Category:Magic